Abschied
by Graziani
Summary: Großadmiral Thrawns letzte Instruktionen an den Captain der Schimäre.Kurzgeschichte


Der imperiale Sternenzerstörer „Schimäre" glitt langsam durch den tiefen Raum. Doch die Dunkelheit und Leere, die ihn umgab, war nichts gegen das Gefühl, welches auf Captain Pellaeon lastete. Und auf den anderen Männern und Frauen an Bord der „Schimäre".

Großadmiral Thrawn war tot, der letzte der Großadmirale.

Äußerlich war dem Captain nichts anzumerken, scheinbar ungerührt und aufmerksam wie immer nahm er die Meldungen der Untergebenen entgegen, hielt die Illusion aufrecht, daß alles dem gewohnten Gang folgte. In Wirklichkeit mußte er sich dazu zwingen, überhaupt zu verstehen, was ihm gemeldet wurde.

Was spielte es für eine Rolle, daß der Attentäter gestellt und eliminiert worden war? Der verräterische Noghri hatte sein Ziel erreicht, sein Tod oder Leben war angesichts dieser Katastrophe unwichtig. Pellaeon hatte den nichtmenschlichen Killern nie getraut. Aber niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen...

„Sir?"

Pelllaeon blickte auf. Vor ihm stand Major Rien vom militärischen Geheimdienst. Er hielt sich sehr gerade und hatte einen Datenblock in der Hand. Falls der erfahrene Geheimdienstler bemerkte, in welcher Verfassung Captain Pelleaon wirklich war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Dieser Datenblock wurde im Quartier des Großadmirals gefunden. Sie sollten ihn sich ansehen – persönlich."

„Geben Sie her. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, Sir. Alles ruhig."

Pelleaon musterte den Datenblock vosichtig, fast behutsam in den Händen hielt. Er war nicht gekennzeichnet – vielleicht Geheimdienstmaterial. Der Großadmiral hatte seine eigenen Quellen gehabt, die er teilweise strikt für sich behalten hatte.

Der Major überreichte den Datenblock, salutierte und ging. Captain Pelleaon zögerte kurz, aber dann rief er die Informationen ab, die auf dem Gerät gespeichert waren.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das schmale, unverwechselbare Gesicht Großadmiral Thrawns. Pelleaon fuhr halb in die Höhe. Er konnte zuerst nicht glauben, was er sah. Die rotglühenden Augen Thrawns schienen ihn direkt anzusehen, dabei hatte Pelleaon doch erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen, wie das Feuer in Thrawns Augen für immer erloschen war. Dann faßte sich der Captain. Es handelte sich natürlich um eine ältere Aufzeichnung. Ein persönliches Tagebuch vielleicht?

„Wenn Sie diese Nachricht abspielen, Captain Pellean, dann bin ich bereits tot. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist gering, aber die Offensive ist in eine entscheidende Phase getreten, in der der Gegner vielleicht auch zu sonst für ihn unübliche Maßnahmen greifen kann. Für ein Attentat oder eine gezielte Kommandoaktion wäre ich das logische Ziel. Deshalb muß diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen werden." Thrawns Stimme klang wie immer, kühl, sachlich und wohlmoduliert. Die Möglichkeit seines Todes schien für den Großadmiral nicht mehr als eine Variable in einer komplizierten Gleichung zu sein.

„Wahrscheinlich wird der Gegner eine solche Schwächung unserer Kommandostruktur für eine Großoffensive nutzen. In diesem Fall müssen Sie alles nur Mögliche unternehmen, um die Ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte zu erhalten." Immer noch leicht ungläubig hörte Captain Pelleaon zu, wie Thrawn nun präzise Angaben machte, welche Systeme zu halten seien und wie die Flotte in den nächsten Wochen agieren sollte.

Als Thrawn zum Ende der Anweisungen kam, schien er kurz zu zögern, bevor er kurz und sachlich schilderte, was mit seinem Leichnam zu geschehen hätte und dann mit ernster Stimme fortfuhr: „Die weitere politische Entwicklung im Imperium wird allerdings maßgeblich Ihren zukünftigen Handlungsspielraum und die Aktionsfähigkeit der Flotte beeinflussen. Es ist zu befürchten, daß die örtlichen Befehlshaber und Moffs die imperialen Streitkräfte wieder für ihre kurzsichtigen Ziele und belanglosen Streitigkeiten mißbrauchen werden. Dazu gibt es Kräfte, die sich als ‚Innerer Zirkel' des Imperators bezeichnen. Ihre Handlungsmaximen scheinen wenig an herkömmlichen strategischen Lehren oder auch nur dem gesunden Menschenverstand orientiert zu sein. Allerdings verfügen sie über beträchtliche Mittel...

Ich kann nicht abschätzen, wer sich durchsetzen wird – aber wer es auch ist, ich verlange von Ihnen, daß Sie der Sache des Imperiums weiter dienen. Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand, wo er sinnlos ist. Ihre Verantwortung liegt beim Imperium und bei den Männern und Frauen unter ihrem Kommando. Ich weiß, daß Ihnen dies bewußt ist, doch gibt es in der imperialen Administration und leider auch der Flotte zu viele Männer, deren Integrität hinter ihrem persönlichen Ehrgeiz zurücksteht.

Die Rebellion mag zeitweise siegen, vorrücken und einzelne Triumphe erringen. Aber letztendlich ist ihre Angriffskraft beschränkt und von politischen Kämpfen und Veränderungen in ihrer Führungsstruktur abhängig. Es ist auch Ihre Aufgabe, jeden Vormarsch der Rebellion so blutig wie möglich zu machen, gleichzeitig aber die Flotte und den imperialen Raum so gut es geht zu erhalten. Letztendlich wird ein langwieriger Krieg die Kapazitäten der Rebellion übersteigen, den Vormarsch stoppen und eine Gegenoffensive möglich machen."

Wieder zögerte Thrawn kurz und in seiner Stimme klang jetzt ein bitterer Ton mit: „Eine Gegenoffensive – oder, wenn die imperialen Kräfte nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sind, als letzter Ausweg auch Verhandlungen. Das Imperium bestand und besteht aus mehr als dem Imperator und den Moffs. Wenn ein Friedensschluß die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Neue Ordnung zu erhalten und den Untergang des Imperiums zu verhindern, dann muß auch dieser Weg beschritten werden. Vergessen Sie dies nie – aber sprechen Sie mit niemand darüber. Die Kriegsherren und Fanatiker in unseren Reihen würden es Verrat nennen."

Dann lächelte Thrawn, ein dünnes, bitteres Lächeln: „Es ist eine schwere Last, die ich Ihnen damit aufbürde, Captain. Aber Sie besitzen alles, was Sie dazu befähigen kann, meinen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden: Mut, Verstand und Integrität. Ich weiß, Sie werden nicht versagen, Sie werden ihre Sache gut machen. Leben Sie wohl. Thrawn - Ende."

Captain Pelleon fühlte, wie ihm irgendetwas die Kehle zuschnürte. Unbewußt fuhr er sich einmal, zweimal mit der Hand über die Augen, während er um Fassung rang. Schweigend starrte er auf den nun wieder schwarzen Bildschirm des Datengeräts und trauerte um den letzten der Großadmiräle. Trauerte um einen Vorgesetzten, dem er vertraut, den er bewundert hatte. Trauerte um einen Freund.


End file.
